


Describe Keith Kogane with one word

by BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And a lil shy, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Embarrassment, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Pining Lance (Voltron), Truth Serum, first voltron fic, idk what to tag, keith is cute, kind of, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows/pseuds/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows
Summary: Lance drinks a truth potion and with some help from Pidge reveals his crush on Keith...





	Describe Keith Kogane with one word

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of this fic in my head but I'm not a very good writer so sorry for that :/
> 
> Plz enjoy :)
> 
> Or not, just don't tell me if u don't...

Everyone was gathered around Lance, watching in awe. Which wouldn't normal bother him in the slightest but this was not the kind of attention he wanted. It was like they were waiting for him to explode or something, maybe drinking that bright pink alien drink wasn't the best idea.

The liquid was call some weird gurgling noise that only the aliens on the plant in which it grew could pronounce, they wrote it down for them so Pidge could analyze it but in Lance's opinion it looked more like a keyboard smash than an actual word. 

It turns out that the pink liquid was some kind of potion of some sort which causes the consumer to only tell the truth. The aliens of the planet used it for party games which was why it was othered to the palidins as they were having a celebration for them for saving the planet from the galra. According to the ruler of the planet the effects of the potion would were off in a day or so but that didn't save Lance from acidently telling some very strange things to some of the alien girls he had been chatting up at the time.  
They were back on the castleship now and Pidge had just finished analyzing the potion just to check that it wouldn't have any strange effects on Lance since he was human.

"Everything seems to be in order."

"Thanks Pidge" Shiro sighed, "Hopefully this will teach you not to go around drinking strange things."

"It probably won't" Keith mumbled from the corner of the medi bay.

"I didn't know something like this would happen! They said all the drinks would be safe for me to drink!" Lance whined.

"It's ok buddy, we believe you" Hunk said as he patted Lance's back in comfort.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Yeah we believe you because you physically can't lie."

"Yeah, just imaging the secrets we could discover! We can ask him anything" Pidge chuckled, sending Lance an evil look causing a panicked look in his eyes.

"Don't be mean Pidge, you should respect your fellow paladin's privacy" Shiro said in his best space dad voice.

"Lance, describe Shiro in one word" Pidge asked, completely ignoring Shiro.

"Pidge!" He said angrily but was cut off by Lance saying "Heroic" causing him to blush slightly.

"What about Allura?" Pidge continued her interrogation.

"Beautiful."

"Aww Lance!!" Cried the princess, obviously very flattered by his answer.

"What about Coran?"

"Smart."

Coran twirled his mustache with his finger and nodded in agreement muttering about the truth in Lance's word.

"And Me?"

"Genius."

Pidge was full on grinning at Lance who was now looking very uncomfortable, "Hunk?"

"Awesome."

"Thanks bud" Hunk chuckled.

Pidge put on her most evil smirk, she had been saving the best for last "What about Keith?"

"Cute."

The red paladin looked at Lance is shock, he had been expecting 'emo' or 'irritating.' He was certainly not been prepared to be called cute by the guy he thought hated him. He and Lance shared a look of horror and embarrassment before Lance turned away, his face matching the color of Keith's lion.

"You think Keith is cute!?" Hunk shouted at Lance who turned an even darker shade of red as he squeaked "Yes."

Everyone seemed to break out of their shock at once and all of a sudden Allura and Pidge were giggling to themselves. Shiro stood awkwardly watching as Keith and Lance were internally dying of embarrassment, both Coran and Hunk seemed delighted at the news.

"So you have a crush on Keith then?" Allura giggled.

"Yes" Lance said before he could stop himself. The heat was radiating off of his face now and he could feel Keith's stare on him, before anyone else could ask him anymore humiliating questions he bolted to his bedroom and locked the door.

 

It was almost lunch time the next day and no one had seen Lance yet. The potion had long worn off and he was no longer hiding in his room but they hadn't found him. Pidge was starting to feel bad for asking all of the questions the night before and Shiro kept sending her disappointed looks. 

Keith hadn't really spoken to anyone and had remained a soft shade of red all day. When Hunk suggested looking for Lance he immediately walked off to look by himself. He hadn't really been looking for Lance, he had just wanted to avoid the looks of amusement and teasing words of his teammates, so imagine his surprise when he stumbled into the observation deck and saw Lance sitting on a pile of pillows next to the window.

Not really know what to do he walk over and sat next to him. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes since neither of them had any idea of what to say.  
In the end it was Keith who broke the silence, "Mnotcute" he mumble quietly.

Lance frowned at the red paladin, "What?"

Keith looked at him for the first time since walking into the room, "I said I'm not cute."

Lance felt the corners of his mouth twitch up, "Seriously, thats what you have a problem with?"

"Of course I have a problem with that! I'm a scary half galra with a magic knife that turns into a sword, my lion can shoot fire!"

Lance raised his eyebrows "Uh hu."

"Fear me" Keith said, pouting slightly making Lance snort loudly as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Oh my god Keith" Lance chuckled, "That was adorable."

Keith blushed and whined loudly in response, realizing what he just said Lance blushed too and looked away. Once again they sat quietly both waiting for the other to say something, this time it was Lance who broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"What."

"I mean... I don't understand why you're just sitting here, aren't you going to reject me or tell me I'm gross and should stay away from you?" 

Keith looked up, blush still on his face and smiled slightly "I'm not going to reject you Lance."

"W-what?"

"I'm not going to tell you that I feel the same either."

"I don't understand" Lance frowned to himself.

"I can't tell you how I feel when I don't know. I've always concentrated on what was most important, at the garrison it was studying and here it's voltron, I've never really stopped to think about how I feel so I haven't really thought about dating before. I can't tell you I like you when I've never thought about you like that, but that also means I can't say I don't like you. If I'm being perfectly honest I kind of thought you hated me..."

Lance's eyes widened at the last part of Keith's small speech, "Hate? I could never hate you, I know I haven't always been super nice to you but having that whole rivalry thing was like the only way I could really talk to you."

"Oh, well since I know know that you don't hate me I figured we could be friends? I mean I can't really give you a proper reply to your feelings since I don't really know you all that well but I thought we could try harder to be friends. I can't say for sure that I will feel the same but I can't say that I won't either, you never know." Keith paused for a few seconds and looked down shyly, "So umm did you want to? Be friends I mean?"

Lance smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "Of course, I'd love to be your friend."

"Ok" Keith blushed and smiled brightly, "Friends then."

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no idea of how to end this
> 
> Thinking of doing another chapter with more fluff and Keith returning feelings??? Idk tho


End file.
